Missed the Action
by SLthethird
Summary: Soul and Black Star are fighting outside DWMA. Maka and Tsubaki are the audience. So what was the exciting part?


"They're really going to go at it, aren't they?"

"Probably. I hope they'll both be all right. We don't want anyone getting hurt on our day off." Tsubaki looked off into the distance. "Poor Kid, having to do busywork for Death during Teacher Collaboration Day."

The red spikes, elaborate towers, and massive skull adoring the DWMA gleamed behind Maka and Tsubaki as they watched their partners, Soul and Black Star, looking at each other with a combination of friendly rivalry and an overwhelming drive for success. Both wanted to win; Soul to grow stronger, Black Star to prove that he doesn't need to.

"3!" Maka's voice rang out to announce the beginning of the fight. "2! 1! Go!"

Black Star charged at Soul, shouting something indecipherable. Soul took a single quick step to the side, dodging the attack by a few centimeters. He then turned one arm into his trademark scythe before slashing at Black Star, who ducked and backflipped over Soul and landed behind him.

"How long do you think they'll go on for?" questioned Tsubaki.

"At least a half hour," replied the Scythe meister next to her. "Probably a lot longer than that." Maka seated herself on the concrete floor in front of the academy. "I'd suggest getting comfortable."

"So, Maka." Tsubaki rested next to Maka before turning away from the fight, where Soul and Black Star were executing incredibly elaborate techniques in an attempt to throw the other off. "What do you think of Soul?"

"Hmm?" Maka looked at Tsubaki curiously. "He's my friend, you know that. We argue a lot, but there's never been any irreparable damage done to our friendship, and I doubt any will be."

"So you don't..." Tsubaki cut herself off, unable to finish her question.

After a few seconds of no sound except the battle that was now little more than a background, Maka spoke. "I don't what?" She leaned back very slightly as the realization hit her. "I don't have a crush on Soul, Tsubaki. Why are you asking?" Maka leaned forward again. "Do you?"

Tsubaki blushed profusely. "No, I don't. I was just wondering."

"You sure you were asking that just because? You're blushing pretty hard right now."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, let's just watch Soul and Black Star finish their battle."

* * *

"How long has it been, Maka?"

"At least an hour, and they show no signs of stopping." Maka sighed. "It's a good thing we don't have any classes today."

"Yeah, it is." Extremely slowly, Tsubaki slipped her arm around Maka's back, half hoping she wouldn't notice, half hoping she would.

Maka glanced at Tsubaki quickly, but then turned back to the long and tedious battle in front of them. Seemingly without thinking, Maka wrapped her own arm around Tsubaki, bringing the two several inches closer.

* * *

"Hey, Maka, I think they're slowing down a bit!" Tsubaki said excitedly. When a reply didn't come, she looked to her right to see that Maka dozed off, her arm still around Tsubaki and her head lolling forward. Her cute face, her pretty hair, her sexy legs, all were displayed in front of her as Maka's chest rose and fell slowly.

Tsubaki hesitated. This could be her chance, but at the same time...

She shook her head a few times to clear her thoughts. Only one stubborn instinct remained, and it was one she had almost no choice but to act on.

Tsubaki leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Maka's, giving her a gentle kiss.

Maka woke up immediately and saw what was happening. Her eyes widened, placing a bundle of fear inside Tsubaki's heart. Tsubaki immediately broke the kiss and backed off a few inches, worried she had just lost Maka as a friend.

The fear evaporated as soon as Maka wrapped Tsubaki in both arms and pulled her in for a second kiss.

Tsubaki closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the sensation of her lips pressed against Maka's. The kiss went on for more seconds than either cared to count.

"Maka! Tsubaki!" Black Star's voice echoed across the area in front of the academy. "Did you see me-" His voice immediately halted as his eyes took in the sight of Maka and Tsubaki quickly breaking their kiss and futilely trying to pretend they weren't doing anything.

"Well," deadpanned Soul. "I can't tell whether it was us or you who missed the action."


End file.
